Noctem Monarch
History The Noctem Monarch was one of the elemental dragon monarchs that existed in Sacred Grove before the 1000 year sleep. Out of the 9 elemental monarchies, Noctem controlled the element of Darkness. Dragons had been given warning signs from their ancestors of the coming end, as result, many fled Sacred Grove into the surrounding mountains. Through out the 1000 years, the monarchies raged horrible wars over the small lands they had control in. As a result, only one monarchy was still alive by the reawakening, the dark monarch of Noctem. The ruling family in the monarchy that formed it millenniums ago, Umbra, has finally returned to Sacred Grove from a prophecy. Culture Noctem Monarch follows Traditional Dragon Culture, believing in Arch-Dragons and the Arch-Monarch as their religion and following under a strict monarchy ranking system. Under a monarchy, all species of dragon are welcome as for long they obey their highers. Following their ancestors traditions, they specialize in all aspects of war and healing. However, they also believe deeply in recording history and telling stories to pass on for their young. Noctem dragons all participate with cultural and traditional events, as well as aiding in raising hatchlings and training them. Territory Previously owned by Betta, then Soulpaw Wolf Pack, Noctem Monarch makes its home in the Blackforest west of Blackspore and south of Eastern Wilds. The odd landscape and high hills makes it the perfect setting for strong winged fliers. Ranks Noctem Monarch gives all dragons the ability to grow and gain new levels of respect and responsibilities. Normal Ranks: # Emperor/Empress: This is the ultimate leader dragon which makes the final decisions for the monarch. Often takes lead in war affairs and issues outside the monarch. # Kaiser: Is the sole mate and holds the same power as the emperor or empress, yet usually handles affairs within the monarch itself. # Heir: Offspring of the Emperor/Empress and the Kaiser. All children of the leaders are immediately given this title as one will take over the monarchy one day when the leaders die or retire to Elder. In the case of one of the leaders dying, the other will hand pick which Heir will lead. While in the case of both dying, all the heirs will have a spar and the last one standing earns leadership. However, should an Heir prove not able to be leader, they are moved to the normal dragon ranks. # King/Queen: The highest rank any normal dragon can achieve and to get it, must show absolute loyalty and honor. As for in case all the royal family die, A pair of king and queen will be able to take rule. They are often responsible for helping the emperor rule in outside the monarch affairs. # Prince/Princess: Not the offspring of a king or queen, but the rank before them. They aid in both outside and inside affairs. # Duke/Duchess: Honorable dragons who have proven their worth though both intelligence and skill. Often the main ones to take hold of any sense of danger. # Count/Countess: Dragons who are skilled warriors and are decent in handling issues within the monarch. # Baron/Baroness: Well and honorable fighters and take hold of defending the territory. # Lord/Lady: Warriors and swift defenders that hold minimum skill. # Knight/Dame: A basic rank of all dragons in the monarch. Healing Ranks: Healers are specially chosen by the higher ranked members, as the Noctem Monarch takes great care in one another and a single flaw could mean death for a dragon. # Priest: Priests not only specialize in healing, they also are one of the bests aside from the emperor who can speak though to the Arch-Dragons, being the highest healing rank possible. # Shaman: Shamans are well skilled in healing and are learning to interpret signs from the Arch-Monarchy. # Doctor: 'The basic healing rank, healer dragons that learn and study herbs from Priests and Shamans. ''Other Ranks: * '''Hatchling: Young dragons that have just hatched from their eggs and have not learned to fly or fight yet. * Apprentice: Apprentices are young dragons just after they learn to fly and are not yet skilled in any profession of healing or defending, instead they get their path of either a healer or knight/dame once upon they have a basic understanding of their duties. * Elder: Although dragons live extremely long lives, they all come to an end. Once a dragon reaches their final years, they may be offered to retire to Elder, where they rest within the safety of the monarch until their death. Laws * Respect your superiors * Respect your lowers * Respect other beings * Respect the surroundings * Give benevolence to all * Give honor to those who deserve it * Give loyalty to your monarchy * Give honesty to your beloved Symbols Color theme: Silver, Black, Blue Plant: Antirrhinum (Snapdragon) Gemstone: Onyx Theme song: Bastille - Pompeii ,Tony Anderson - The Prophecy